Descubrimiento
by Proserpina Diggory
Summary: ¿Que sentía al beber su sangre? Los pensamientos de Yuuki desencadenan algunas terribles y otras hermosas reacciones, con un final inevitable. Por ahora, sólo algo de Lime. Contiene SPOILERS del Manga


Fanfic ZeroxYuuki

Advertencias: Por ahora solo un poco de Lime, pero más importante, es el primer Fanfic que escribo... les sirva de advertencia =) esto puede ser terrible

Sin más preámbulos, mi humilde fantasía.

Nota: Vampire Knight no me pertenece a mí, lamentablemente u.u

* * *

><p><em><strong>Descubrimiento<strong>_

Capítulo 1: Revelación de Sangre

* * *

><p>Sábado por la tarde. A partir del capitulo 74 del manga, después de la conversación en el bosque sobre la sed de Yuuki.<p>

Yuuki, sedienta, bebió ávidamente del cuello de Zero. Mientras, iba pensando..._ realmente me gustaría mucho que Zero volviera a beber mi sangre... como es que no me daba cuenta? De verdad deseaba que Zero posara sus labios y colmillos contra mi yugular. _Ella no tenia ni idea de por que surgían esos pensamientos de su mente, pero se sentía vergonzosamente masoquista... y de repente recordó algo que le habían dicho, hacia tanto tiempo que le parecía una eternidad. "La sangre del ser amado es la mas deliciosa". Eso significaba que Yuuki quería ser el ser amado de Zero... o solo quería regresare el favor? Ni Yuuki lo sabia. Decidió, en una fracción de segundo, que era lo que debía hacer.

- Iré esta noche a tu habitación... Te lo ruego, Zero, debes estar ahí. Sabes que podría ordenártelo, ya que has bebido mi sangre, pero también sabes que soy incapaz. Quiero que te quedes allí por voluntad propia. Necesito urgentemente aclarar algo, que ronda mi cabeza. - con esta enigmática frase, Yuuki termino su petición, y miro a Zero a los ojos, esperando su respuesta.

Zero, mientras tanto, había sentido los colmillos de Yuuki sorber de su vena con extrema delicadeza, a pesar de que se veía tan brusca. Zero dudaba de la cantidad de veces que había bebido la sangre de Kaname, pero no le importo.

Yuuki había sentido todos los pensamientos a través de la sangre de Zero, satisfecha con lo que encontró en ellos.

Zero se limitó a mirarla con una calidez que nunca había demostrado, pero como no, su ceño fruncido arruinaba el panorama casi perfecto que era su cara. Yuuki lo interpreto como un asentimiento.

Volvió a los dormitorios de la luna, a esperar impacientemente a que anocheciera.

…

Ya el el dormitorio, Zero se dedico a contemplar la caída del sol, melancólico. Se había planteado varias veces irse de su cuarto, pero..._ curiosidad? Interés?... deseo de estar con Yuuki? _Estaba completamente desorientado.

Su estomago pareció llenarse de piedras cuando escucho unos pies detenerse frente a su puerta, junto con su inconfundible aura. Ambos corazones, dudosos y expectantes, latieron con fuerza.

Zero se adelanto a abrir la puerta. Yuuki apareció allí, con un bolso bastante cargado. Se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar, y Yuuki entro al cuarto sin dejar de observarlo a los ojos.

Zero, desconcertado, pensaba _¿Como puede ser que la única diferencia que note entre ella y la verdadera Yuuki sea del cabello? _Esta reflexión hizo que se comportara de manera menos agresiva que de costumbre. Ella venia vestida con ropa cómoda, de cuando aun era humana. La verdad es que Yuuki se sentía mejor con ellas. Ya no quería parecer mas una muñequita. Eso era cosa de Kaname.

-Zero- dijo simplemente Yuuki, y sonó como un suspiro,

-A que viniste? - contesto secamente el chico

Yuuki no contesto, simplemente lo tomo de la mano, como había hecho tanto tiempo atrás. Lo guío al baño.

-Zero... por favor... bebe mi sangre- dijo una vez que estuvieron sentados en la bañera.

La miríada de recuerdos que atravesó a Zero en ese momento lo dejó aturdido y sin aliento. Es que Yuuki seguía siendo humana? ¿que demonios pasaba?

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso- dijo el, clavando la mirada en sus ojos, tratando de adivinar sus intenciones.

_-Por favor... _Zero, te lo ruego. Bebe mi sangre, necesito que lo hagas – de pronto se le ocurrió una excusa simple, y probablemente efectiva- quiero volver a sentirme _humana._

Ya estaba hecho. Zero era incapaz de resistir a una manera tan hermosa de rogar. Ella lo dejo convencido en cuanto ella lo rogó, no necesitaba ya ninguna explicación. Comprendió que era _su _Yuuki en cuanto la escucho rogar. Los vampiros sangre pura no ruegan.

Se inclino lentamente sobre su cuello, viendo a Yuuki con sus cinco sentidos: Olió la esencia de su sangre; Observó la delicadeza de su piel y la remarcada yugular; Sintió el mismo delicado roce de la piel contra sus labios; Saboreó su piel lujuriosamente con la lengua y después su sangre. Por último, la oyó suspirar de alivio y... ¿placer? Decidió dejar esta posibilidad para analizar en otro momento.

Comenzó a beber sangre ávidamente. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no bebía de algo que no fueran las malditas pastillas. Además, su sangre era incomparable a la de cualquier otro ser vivo

Sin embargo, su sexto sentido, es decir, su mente, lo detuvo. Estaba recibiendo una avalancha de sensaciones por parte de Yuuki, imposibles de detener.

_Alivio. Felicidad. Placer por su boca. Desvanecimiento._

Zero se detuvo ante esta ultima sensación, preocupado. No obstante, al mirar a Yuuki, vio sus ojos completamente abiertos, y su rostro mas que consiente. Tomó a Zero por el plateado pelo.

_-Sigue- _dijo, medio pidiendo, medio ordenando

-No puedo, Yuuki. Te estabas yendo.

-Al cielo – refutó tajantemente, tomando la cabeza del chico con ambas manos y presionando los labios de este contra su cuello.

El vampiro, incontenible ante tal acción, se dedico a morder nuevamente el cuello de Yuuki, y la avalancha de sentimientos lo invadió de nuevo. Los mismos que antes, pero noto esta vez que el desvanecimiento no era de la conciencia, si no que de los pensamientos. Un ultimo sentimiento barrio con fuerza su conciencia, llevándose todas las sensaciones excepto esa.

_Amor._

Zero retiro sus colmillos al sentir este nuevo pensamiento. Al notar la desesperación que Yuuki sentía por el, se retiro en el acto, por miedo a dejarla sin sangre.

Ella había notado cada roce entre ella y Zero, y había querido demostrarle todos los pensamientos que no se podían expresar con palabras. Tanto esfuerzo había puesto en ello, que hasta el tenue dolor de los colmillos desapareció. Había sentido con claridad cada uno de los tragos de sangre que el estaba dando de su cuello, y quiso más. Quiso que se llevara toda su sangre, no le importaba morir. Por eso es que decidió dejar al descubierto un sentimiento que ella ignoraba hasta esa tarde.

Una vez que Yuuki demostró esto ultimo, sintió que Zero salia de su cuello, esta vez moviéndose con extrema precaución.

Zero tomo el rostro de Yuuki en sus manos. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notar el estado de animo de el, pero volvió a tomar su pelo plateado. Miraba fijamente sus labios ensangrentados. Hipnotizada.

Se adelantaron la mismo tiempo y rozaron levemente sus labios. Una y otra vez. El beso lentamente fue perdiendo delicadeza mientras ambos abrían los labios. Yuuki saboreo con la punta de su lengua su propia sangre, que aun estaba en los labios de Zero.

El asunto terminó ahí, y se miraron con ojos serenos antes de abrazarse. Era todo tan tierno... Ella, agotada por la perdida de sangre, se durmió allí mismo. El chico del pelo plateado la acuno en sus brazos antes de llevarla hasta su propia cama. La colocó en posición fetal y el se acostó a su lado, con las piernas estiradas para no rozar sus rodillas. Miraba su rostro inocentemente dormido, sin terminar de digerir lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Como había podido ser todo tan rápido? Reflexiono sobre el sabor que había tenido su sangre. Incomparable, maravilloso, adictivo. Solo su boca era mas deliciosa, y también la había probado.

Yuuki se despertó y abrazo a Zero, quien se mantuvo quieto por un momento, y luego rodeo su cintura con un brazo.

-Zero, puedo usar tu baño? Aunque hoy no hay clase, no me gustaría encontrarme con un vampiro ávido de sangre- termino con una mueca de desden y resignación

-Esta bien, úsalo. Yo mientras iré a visitar al director, se supone que hoy me iba a dar el listado de nuevos va_?_ - Yuuki no quería mas explicaciones, sabia que la estaba dejando sola para que no se sintiera incomoda con su presencia, así que volvió a rozar sus labios con los de él. Este beso llevaba el mismo ritmo que el anterior... si embargo, había cambiado... era mas provocativo. También estiro sus piernas, dejando que Zero atrajese su cintura hacia su cuerpo. Pero él no lo hizo. Simplemente, en vez de acercarla a él, él mismo se acercó, pegando su cuerpo contra la pared, y contra el suyo.

Rompió el beso con urgencia y comenzó a deslizar sus labios en la piel como seda del cuello de Yuuki. Hacia arriba, casi llegando a la hondonada debajo de su oreja... Hacia abajo, rozando su clavícula... arriba... abajo... A un ritmo enloquecedoramente lento, no hace falta decirlo.

Yuuki contuvo el aliento, y luego rompió a respirar. Procuró mantener un ritmo calmado... pero para que? Ambos podían escuchar sus respectivos corazones, además de los del otro. No había secretos. Comenzó a jadear levemente, nunca había experimentado ese tipo de placer, era un poco desesperante no poder causar en Zero lo mismo.

Zero inhalaba delicadamente el aroma de su sangre mientras besaba su cuello. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos, y comenzó a lamer el cuello de Yuuki como si la fuera a morder. Hizo una pausa, recapacitó y siguió rozando el cuello de Yuuki con la punta de la lengua. De nuevo. Arriba... abajo...

La sangre pura, mientras tanto, ya ponía demasiado esfuerzo en tratar de respirar bien sólo con los labios de su compañero. Para su alivio, Zero lamió su cuello como si la fuera a morder... pero pareció recapacitar y decidió no hacerlo. Yuuki se estaba volviendo loca por las acciones de Zero sobre su piel. ¿Cómo había llegado a una situación tan vulnerable? Lo recordó de pronto: ella lo había incitado con ese atrevido beso, y ahora lo estaba pagando. Lo pagaría con su cordura, por culpa de cómo Zero la estaba torturando. La chica de cabello obscuro ya no podía contener sus suspiros.

Zero la escuchó suspirar repetidas veces, jadeando ligeramente, y decidió hacerla sufrir un poco mas. No se podía detener.

Colocó a Yuuki boca arriba sobre el colchón, y colocó las manos de su niña debajo de su estrecha espalda, dándole a entender que debía quedarse quieta. Vio su garganta tragar con susto y a la vez impaciencia, y oyó su corazón acelerarse. Esas reacciones animaron a Zero, quien decidió continuar con su juego.

Él inclinó su plateada cabeza sobre el mentón de Yuuki, animándola a besarlo, y al ver que se quedaba quieta, besó su barbilla, satisfecho. Ella echó la cabeza para atrás para darle luz verde sobre su cuello, y el la complació.

Yuuki, que esperaba todo menos esto, se sintió aliviada al comprobar que los labios de Zero eran mucho mas leves que la vez anterior. ¿Por qué no presionaba sus labios contra su garganta? Ella no estaba nada satisfecha con este actuar... la hacía desear a Zero cada vez mas... Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se dio cuenta de pronto, y con mucha sorpresa, que los labios de Zero eran tan o mas provocativos que el beso que Yuuki le había proporcionado. Se deslizaban de arriba a abajo en su cuello, danzando levemente sobre su piel, en un acto de sensualidad extrema. También estaba la forma en que de vez en cuando la lengua de Zero rozaba la piel de Yuuki, una lenta tortura, de un roce aún más leve que sus labios. Sin poderlo evitar, soltó un agudo pero casi insonoro gemido.

Ella palideció más y de sus labios salió un dolorido ruego, clamando por sus labios en los de Zero. Ya no lo soportaba mas, era una sensación enloquecedora. Cada roce de su lengua, cada beso, todo hacia que Yuuki necesitara a Zero cada vez más. Los labios del joven quemaban la piel de Yuuki por cada lugar que pasaran, no por su temperatura, si no porque Yuuki era débil ante ellos. Las llamaradas que provocaba el juego del vampiro se convertían en retorcijones, que iban a parar a su estomago. Se estaba volviendo loca por no obtenerlo... sentía completamente que pertenecía al hombre que acariciaba su cuello, torturándola y complaciéndola a la vez.

Decidió tomar las riendas de la situación. No podía continuar así. ¿Dónde estaba su orgullo? Quitó sus manos de debajo de su propia espalda, y empujó a Zero, haciendo que cayera en el colchón, ahora él boca arriba. Se colocó de lado, para tener a su merced a Zero, que la miraba aturdido. Comenzó a rozar sus labios con los de él, sin dejar que él le respondiera el beso. Atormentándolo, como había hecho él.

Desabrochó la camisa de Zero, dejando al descubierto su pecho. A Yuuki se le cortó la respiración nada mas verlo.

Era ligeramente mas musculoso que el de un chico en buena forma, tremendamente _sexy_. Yuuki se ruborizó al notarlo, pero dejó vagar sus dedos, de roce de pluma, por los contornos de sus pectorales. A Zero ese rubor fue lo que lo alertó de que Yuuki no había hecho nada con Kaname. Ante sus caricias, no pudo menos que cerrar los ojos y suspirar de vez en cuando. Ella fue bajando y se encontró con otro botón molesto, cubriendo su abdomen. Él comenzó a incorporarse, para permitir que Yuuki le quitara la prenda. Ella, algo impaciente por ver su figura completa, quitó la camisa del todo, suspirando cuando sus manos tocaban sus hombros, y sus nudillos su espalda. Cuando ella notó los músculos de la varonil espalda contraídos, no pudo más que abrazarse a su espalda, y acariciar con la punta de la lengua los límites entre sus pectorales y sus abdominales. Zero gimió por lo bajo al sentir su torso tratado de forma tan delicada y dulce. Extrañamente, para ser dos salvajes vampiros, estaban siendo muy dulces entre sí, disfrutando cada suspiro del otro, y escuchando cada latido de sus corazones, ahora acelerados.

Yuuki decidió que ya era suficiente, y dejó en paz la piel de Zero. Simplemente se abrazó a él, y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Pero Zero no lo iba a dejar así como así.

Dio vuelta sus cuerpos, quedando Yuuki abajo. Ella comprendió que pagaría en cuanto vio la relajada y siniestra, pero lujuriosa mirada de Zero. El ligero temor no se dejó ver, pero estaba... ¿que le iba a pasar? Si tan solo se hubiese quedado quieta...

Zero le quitó la remera a Yuuki, y comenzó por su cuello, con los labios... un roce... un beso... más intenso... más y más intenso... hasta que acabó mordisqueando su piel, sin hacerla sangrar.

Yuuki mostraba el máximo posible de la porción de cuello que Zero trataba, pidiéndole que no se detuviera con su lenguaje corporal. Ya no podía contener los gemidos que escapaban de su boca entreabierta, provocados por las desquiciantes mordidas de Zero.

Él, a su vez, gemía más levemente que ella, porque escucharla sabiendo que el era el que causaba esa locura era tan, pero tan satisfactorio... Quiso escuchar más, y descendió pos su cuello, por su clavícula, mientras desabrochaba su corpiño.

Yuuki contuvo su respiración, y casi lo detiene, insegura, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para él. Se detuvo momentáneamente, pidiendo permiso con la mirada.

Ella veía su cara, de forma oblicua (por ahora) sobre la piel de su pecho, con la boca muy cerca de sus senos. Era una imagen muy erótica, y hacía que tuviera piel de gallina del puro deseo. Pero sus ojos fueron lo que le dieron seguridad, expresaban una muda pregunta, expresada imparcialmente: ¿_**puedo?. **_Ese cuestionar escrito en sus ojos era de una inocencia y una pureza que contrastaban marcadamente con su postura... Yuuki sólo pudo gemir y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, enredando sus manos en los cabellos de Zero.

Sintió unos suaves labios deslizarse desde su clavícula hasta su pezón, convirtiendo su roce en besos apasionados, pensados, seguramente, para que ella suspirara de gusto. Así lo hizo, una y otra vez.

Soltó un fuerte gemido y comenzó a jadear cuando notó que Zero recorría su pezón con la lengua, presionándolo. La pobre niña no sabía lo que le aguardaba, pero lo averiguó cuando él introdujo el pezón en su boca, mordisqueándolo suavemente, acariciándolo a su vez con la punta de la lengua. Ahora también sintió enloquecer, pero no de anhelo, si no de placer. Puro y maldito placer, que la obligaba a arquearse, buscando más proximidad con esos labios, que con sus caricias sexuales la volvían codiciosa...

Zero, por su parte, seguía dando atenciones al seno de Yuuki, saboreando su suave y blanca piel, ahora enrojecida. Sus senos tenían el tamaño común de una adolescente, pero eran redondeados y firmes, y estaban cubiertos de una piel clara, coronados por unos pezones que serían su perdición... gemía cada vez que Yuuki se arqueaba, suspiraba si ella gemía.

Decidió dejarlo aquí, que era lo más lejos que su autocontrol le permitía llegar. Había dejado ambas manos quietas, por temor a lo que podría tocar de ella, pues no quería que dejara de ser inocente el mismo día en que por fin ella se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba. Sería indigno de ella, ya sea de Yuuki Kuran, o Yuuki Cross.

Ella soltó un quejido cuando la liberó, ¡No era justo! Quería seguir. Pero por ahora, decidió no presionarlo, y sólo lo abrazó, juntando sus frentes. Ella, exhausta, se quedó dormida, recostada de lado. La pérdida de sangre y la pasión (siempre que vinieran del chico del pelo plateado) eran hermosas, pero la dejaban debilitada.

Él la abrazó tiernamente, apoyando la cabeza de la chica en su hombro, y Yuuki, dormida, se colocó nuevamente en posición fetal, pero al mismo tiempo juntó su cuerpo con el de su vampiro.

Finalmente, Zero se quedó dormido también, resguardando los sueños de Yuuki, su amada.

* * *

><p>Como ya he dicho, mi primer fic, espero que les halla gustado... si les aburrió o tienen alguna recomendación, a los reviews. Insultos también son bienvenidos X3, pastelazos en la cara, etcétera.<p>

Si les gusta, planeo seguirlo, y si no, borrón y cuenta nueva.

Ya nos leemos por ahí

Rocío


End file.
